Kirifuda Family
The Kirifuda Family is a prominent family of duelists that lasted for generations. Shobu Kirifuda, Katta Kirifuda and Joe Kirifuda were from the family. Anime Before Shobu's time, the Kirifuda Family are well known by the Duel Masters Community for generations, with some of the members having a title of Duel Master. The members of the family were descendants of the first masters who forged pacts and coexisted with the creature spirits since the passing down of the Duel Masters Proof. Z Kirifuda was one of the ancestors of the family and he have some knowledge of Dokindam X, one of the most dangerous creature spirits and were responsible of sealing its Forbidden State. The ancestral lands was located in a mountain range. The family was well known in the usage of Dragons and primarily, the Fire Civilization This is broke by Joe Kirifuda however, who uses Colorless cards for his first adventure. The Kirifuda Family strongly believes that nobody should die in a duel and holds a strong value of life. Therefore, if a person dies due to a duel, they will feel extremely depressed, regardless of friend or foe. This allows the Kirifuda Family to teach some opponents such as Adam in Star Cross, Benny Haha in VSR and Basara in VSRF that their ways are erroneous instead of outright killing or harming them, and this caused their views on the world to change, as seen in Adam and Basara cooperating with the Kirifuda Family at the end and Benny Haha refraining from interfering with the Kirifuda Family for a while. This also results in Joe Kirifuda's perception on True Duels, as he refused Deckie's requests to kill the Duel Warriors he encounters and instead prefers sending them back to the creature world. The most notable trait of the Kirifuda family bloodline is their deep physical and spiritual connection to the creature world. This trait allows them to understand creature spirits in duels and non duel related situations. As part of the linage, most of them forged bonds with creature spirits and coexisted with them. Shobu Kirifuda understood the creature spirits in a duel and their wishes to fight alongside with him, which happens in his battle against the Fua Duelists, the battle in the creature world and his final battle against Adam. Katta Kirifuda awakens his powers during his encounter with Dragon Ryu, known true name as Ryusei, resulting in him to hear spirits voices from their cards, though he lost this power in his final battle against Dormageddon X. Joe Kirifuda was born and partly raised by creature spirits in the creature world until he moved to Earth with his parents as a young child. The Kirifuda Family also have a strong belief of the future generations suppressing them and events which was thought to be impossible will be fulfilled. Shori trust in Shobu's skill and dedication in protecting the future of Duel Masters against the Fua Duelists and Adam. Shobu holds great trust that Katta will suppress him in terms of skill and resolve on his own, even in the greatest adversities. Katta also believe that his son Joe will be a great duelist on his own, even if it means that he will get involved in the events of the creature world. Even as elementary school boys in Joe's dream, Katta and Shobu believe that Joe will befriend dragons in the future. Notable Members Shori Kirifuda Shori Kirifuda is a legendary duelist that is almost undefeatable and is known as the strongest duelist in the world. He was acknowledged by Yaesar as a Duel Master, but one day against Zakira he was defeated and dissappeared. Everyone thought he was killed, but in fact he is training in spain. However Gedo placed a curse on him which caused him to lose his life gradually when he dueled, so he cannot duel anymore. He's Shobu and Katta's father, and Joe's grandfather. After coming back from Spain Shori fought White and was defeated by Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, but was saved by Kokujo. Years after Katta's final battle against Basara and Dormageddon X, he attends his second son Katta's wedding. Shobu Kirifuda Shobu Kirifuda was one of the most prominent Duel Master in his era. His journey began in a victory in a major Duel Master Tournament. His talent was noted by the Junior Duelist Center, but at the same time, lead him to tackle against a conspiracy within the organization during the Temple Tournament. Shobu eventually gains victory against one of the strongest known duelist of his time Hakuoh, which gains him a huge recognition and also topple the Master's schemes, but unknowingly caused Benny Haha to get mad with vengeance towards his friends and family witch persisted for a decade. Shobu eventually participated in numerous Duel Masters Tournament, which also lead him to some dangers relating to the creature world and tackling against a dangerous group; the Fua Duelists. Even though Shobu finally have peace after the war was over, he ended up in another conflict that might determine the fate of both worlds; Adam and his subordinates. This challenge eventually made him learn the truth behind the centuries old war, events that happen before the formation of the Duel Masters Proof and leading to him being able to fully utilize the proof himself. Shobu was left as the last member standing and engaged in the fated duel to secure the future. Through his trust, Shobu was able to made Adam realize the error of his ways and that life will still live on regardless of any difficulty and circumstances. With the help of the creature spirits, Shobu managed to stop the tower from drilling, saving the current future but seemingly lost his life when the tower gave way in his final moments. Shobu miraculously survived the ordeal but at the same time, lost most of his memories. He was left wandering around the world and regained his purpose after remembering about himself and dueling. He assists his younger brother Katta by training him in usage of the new dragons and gathering vital information about the creatures and conflicts. During the 7 year time gap when Katta went to the creature world, Shobu's life status was officially changed and he no longer hide under the shadows. He currently works as a civil servant and makes up for the lost time together with his family. Katta Kirifuda Katta is the brother of Shobu. When he was young he was incapable of action but breathing. However, his soul is actually outside of the hospital and one day Katsuzo Kirifuda stuck a Curry Bun on his mouth and awakened him, causing his unnatural obsession of curry buns. Katta has the ability to communicate with creature spirits and enter Victory Mode, and unlike his brother Shobu, he is often goofy, hyperactive and irresponsible, although when the time comes he unleashes the powers and the personality that are on par with top duelists like his brother and Lucifer. When he was young he did not know how to duel and stuck Dorballom, Lord of Demons and Alphadios, Lord of Spirits in the same deck, but Benchan, Bucyake and Yohdel taought him how to duel. He also opposed the Shachihoko Group which were possessed by the Aliens that form Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon in order to acheive something, possibly to get Prin back. He defeated them and was transferred to a new school. In the new school he met a completely new set of kids as his classmates and each of them show the traits of creatures they represent, such as Mei Midoriyama often shown sleeping and Gou Tetsujo being a creepy, skeletal boy who delights on placing curses on others. He also met Leo Hyakujuu, the new transferred student who was later on revealed to be used by a mysterious group of people known as YA.RA.SI to attack the students there and get Prin. Katta successfully defeats them and had them apologize, in which they sent the class to the Tri World to duel. In the Tri World, Katta was defeated by Leo's friend, Nanmo Nai who had the final Zenith, Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty". He later then reunited with his old friends in order to help a group of creatures known as Team Exile to fight a group of evil creatures known as the Oracle Cult. The Oracle Cult disguised as a company, but actually wants to turn the world into their own due to the "corruption" of the human world. They also contain superhuman powers that can delete cards from existence, create creature spirits to attack the city and even sucking Katta and his friends into the Oracle controlled future. He also encountered a mysterious girl known as Puramai Rei who is an Oracle member, but somehow helps Katta and his friends before she was awakened, although she managed to escape this fate. Eventually the Oracle Cult was defeated under the hands of Katta and Team Exile and due to the dangers that the card game possessed, the government banned it until some years later. Some years later, Katta is a secondary student and was obsessed in Curry Buns, and he also known a girl known as Lulu Takigawa. He then gripped back the basics on how to duel, but was defeated by his old friend Benchan with his Dragheart, and due to Benchan's school prohibiting any form of humor, he became a cold person who will use whatever means to acheive victory. He also knows a few other powerful duelists such as Lucifer and Kojiro in his journey to become the master and obtained the Double Victory cards to do so. In the journey he also re-encountered his long lost brother Shobu who trials him to get to the final tournament. However, it was not all sugar and candies as a despicable duelist known as Gyou is trying to sabotage the tournament with the Kirifuda Family's revenge-crazed enemy, Benny Haha. He defeats Gyou, wins the tournament and saves Lucifer from his demise due to Gyou's poisons. A year later he encountered a park known as Duel Masters Land which seems to be a fun park where everyone can enjoy, but hid a dark conspiracy where Duelists are disappearing. He quickly encounters the reason of the disappearing duelist, the Racer known as Basara who defeated Katta quickly and brought him into the underground story where a Gyou who claims to work for the good side and a mysterious man known as Waramaki appeared. With the help of them, they escape to the surface world and engage in the Duel Masters Star Cup. However in the process due to Basara's defeat by Lucifer in order to satisfy his revenge the Duema Land President behind this redirected Basara to get Forbidden which was later revealed to be Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden. Lucifer and Katta was defeated by the card's dark powers, but Shobu returns and gives him a new card called Bolshack Dogiragon to defeat Dokindam X, Katta almost did it before the President exploded the duel table. He then manages to save Duemouse from brainwashing and this caused the President to fire the old executives in favour for monsters such as Cavemen and Aliens. After Katta and his friends and the old executives stormed the castle, ending up with the President being defeated by Basara, the castle collapse and the President is revealed to be no more than Benny Haha in a robotic suit. After then Benny Haha had the last 2 of his executives, the traitorous Gyou and Zon-san live in his house, with Gyou defeating Katta only to be defeated by Lucifer and Zon-San thwarted by Katta. Benny Haha then defeated Duemouse which caused Duemouse to self destruct in a last-ditch attempt to convince him to let go of his obsession for revenge, and disguised as Duemouse to kidnap all of Katta's friends and extorted him. However Bucyake managed to save all of Katta's friends and allowed Katta to finish Benny Haha and made him give up pursuing the Kirifuda family after more than 10 years, under the help of Duemouse. But due to the irresponsibility of Benny Haha due to his downward spiral of revenge, Basara's humanity and body was slowly being eroded by Dokindam X and begins to take his real action. From it a new enemy organization known as Rare Killers appeared, and at the same time Katta' Victory mode begins to run rampant and awaken creature spirits all over Japan, with his hamsters becoming talking Creatures. Lucifer, Leo, Benchan were also affected by this as well. At one point he challenged Basara to a duel with Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution, but he was crushed and Dogiragon was taken by Basara as a sacrifice. However it was taken by Ijiwaru Kiyomori who lost the card to Katta due to his incompetence, and the card became Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. He also had a crush with a mysterious girl known as Utsubomi Kazura (Which was later revealed to be a Rare Killers executive) who was also affected by the Rampant Victory mode as well. He witnessed the Rare Killers full attack in Katta's school and witnessed Basara fighting Lucifer, and when the Dokindam X card was lost and Basara was possessed by the larval form of a much stronger forbidden, Katta felt extreme pain and fainted due to the Victory Mode running wild as he sensed the Forbidden descending. Some time later the larval Forbidden awakened into Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and Katta had Ijiwaru's help request to fight Basara. He was defeated by Dormageddon X's power in spite of The card Dragon Ryu gave him and was sent to a void, but was rescued by Ryusei the Earth. Then Basara becomes into a terrifying figure for a while and tries to kill Katta but was stopped by Number 2. Basara did not know what he is trying to do at that time as well. Then he went to the Hamster world where he encountered a Hamster version of himself which has became a Rare Killers member and he challgenges him to a duel, with him being given a final trump to win him. It was in the form of a Dogiragon Buster sticker which turns out to be Final Dogiragolden and he uses it to defeat his hamster counterpart, and had excedded himself. After Utsubomi Kazura's defeat in front of Lucifer. She gave the location to the Rare Killers homebase and ended all affaris with the Rare Killers, where they had been seen all members but Rokuro had left in fear of Basara's inhuman insanity. In the following Christmas he also went to the snow mountain where Z Kirifuda's spirit remains and Katta defeats him, giving him the Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! card. With Basara and Number 2 the only members of the cult now, Katta and his friends managed to go to the contruction site where Basara has successfully "Killed" Hakase and Rambo and was mutating into a sinister being. Number 2 managed to delay enough time for Basara to awaken and Basara sends himself and Number 2 to space, which had Lulu send Katta to space and duel Basara. In the Duel against Basara, Katta's friends and the former Rare Killers members stood on Katta's side and when a shield broke, their shards drop to the earth surface which caused massive damage to the city. Basara removed Katta's creatures and broke all of his shields with Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, but Katta managed to unseal Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 with Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! and used Final Dogiragolden to remove all of Dormageddon X's cores. Basara then sends out Dordrain, Final Forbidden Beta and Overkill Graveyard and did the direct attack only to have Dormageddon destroyed by a Dogiragolden powered up by Curry Bread of the Universe. After then as a price to his victory, all creature spirits affected by the Victory Mode lost their powers and speech abilities and Katta's powers were all lost. Basara was also returned to normal as well. Katta then enters 7 years of adventure in the creature world with Prin Prin and Katsudon, marries Lulu and bore Joe Kirifuda. Joe Krifuda Joe Kirifuda is the son of Katta and Lulu. He was born during his parents' 7 long journey in the creature world. During the first 3 years of his life, he grew up and coexisted with the creature spirits, mostly towards his father's creature partner Katsudon before leaving to the human world. When he was 8 years old, he had a very weak deck which caused him to lose to Kira over 90 times and he drew Jolly the Johnny Joe. His father promised him to teach him the basics of dueling but dissappeared that day, so he went to Benchan, Leo, Kojiro, Lucifer, Basara and finally defeating Kira and his father returned and defeated him. After then his father was sent to the creature world and Joe begins his adventure. He moved to a new town with his mother and had an obsession with ramen. He visited a 3D Dueling Room, but did not have the cards to duel, so he was bullied by Shacho. Joe then encounters a comet swarm and from it fell Deckie who said Joe is a Duel Master and he can create cards, causing Joe to create a Jokers deck to get his revenge on Shacho and did it. However it also attracted a group known as Team Usagi who wanted to steal his Jokers for unknown reasons, and the group ended up in Lulu's Cafe trying to do so, but they were foiled frequently. He also encountered Kira again who was found to be manipulated by some evil force. He later learns the truth about the Duel Master and their roles. His role involves dealing with rogue creature spirits, known as "Duel Warriors" who are recent arrivals to the human world due to the balance in creature world falling apart. At the same time, he encounters another Duel Master Boltz who was the representative of the Fire Civilization. Trivia * Joe was the only member of the Kirifuda Family to be born in the creature world. * In Joe Kirifuda's era, the family does not play much significance in the Duel Masters World, though their otherworldly abilities connecting to the creature world was still present in their linage, and a few characters such as Deckie recognizes it. His mission also links further into the creature world unlike Shobu and Katta, who mostly deals with threats from the human world. Category:Groups Category:Protagonists